Liz's Tea Party
by Caribbean Babe
Summary: Liz tries having a tea party with Will and Jack at her house. But it turns into chaos, adventure, and love. Please R & R!
1. The Chaos Begins

Hope you like it. I've put in whatever came to my mind -which, to you, is freakishly random things once you read-.

Disclaimer- I own nothing you know of.

Claimer- None yet till I choose...

Liz jumped over a fence and dancd like a lunatic down the path to Wills.

"Will! I'm having a tea party at my house! Come on, and we'll go get Jack!"

Will squealed like a little girl and quickly put on a pair of sequin rainbow heels. Then skipped out the door with Lizzie to Jacks.

"Follow the pretty dirt road..! Follow the pretty dirt road!" she called out while she twirled in circles.

"Liz..these aren't roads.." Will said flatly.

Liz started to twitch and said, "oh." Her face changed from crestfallen to hyper as she next sang :

"Follow the yellow dirt road! Follow the yellow dirt road!"

It was true, the path they were on was yellowed by the horses that trotted along it so often.

This went on for a long time -with Will banging his head against anything in sight- until he finally had the last straw.

"Shut...up, "

But Liz didn't even seem to remember he was there with her. She just kept singing and dancing.

"...beacause, because, because, BEEEEEE-cauuuuuuuse!...we're gonna have a party and need Jack to co-ome!" She hit a high C perfectly.

Will slapped her clear across her face.

"DARNIT LIZZIE! DO YOU _EVER SHUT_ UP! You sing so off-key and have a horrible voice!" he roared.

Liz gasped.

"Will! How could you!" She turned on the waterworks. Grabbing her face, she ran off into the woods. Of course, she had to run straight into a tree

and fell backwards. She then picked herself up and brushed off, then, with a smug look, tore off again.

Will felt a bit bad about his outburst and knew he had to make sure she didn't run into anytihng again, so he cha-cha ed after her.

"Liz, I'm sorry.." catching up to her.

"No, you're not and I'll never forgive you!" She stomped ahead of the poor boy.

"Liz! You must! It's...like a rule.." Will threw out his hands as if giving her something. "Please!"

"Why? There's no such rule!" Liz snapped back like fire.

"Well- er...uhm...ya see..." Will stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Ha!" her voice had a full serving of mockery in it.

"But still...you have to forgive me," he tried again.

"And why is that, _MR. ANDERSON?" _-haha; sorry couldn't resist, mates. XP- Liz's voice went dangerously low.

"Becauuuuuuse!" Will's voice fluttered out in a beautiful tune.

Liz coughed loudly and tapped her foot in impatience.

"Oh..er excuse that. The real reason is...

in around 8 years -Liz is 12, Will is 15, and Jack soon coming up is, like, 28-, you'll be captured by mutionous, cursed pirates

and I'll have to save you like the hero I am -Will grinned proudly at this- along with Jack and if you hate me, you won't allow me

to save you and I would be sad and die because you made me make you die. And my death would be me doing suicide cuz I can't live without you,"

Silence.

Moments passed. Liz stood with drool coming down her face and had a 'derrr...' expression.

"Oh yeah- and we're due to be married in around...10 years and another, yet, marvelous plot Jack has dragged us into again, will

be formed and you'll see what happens ending with you killing Jack. Just so you know." Will was now leaning against a tree,

looking at his nails like Jack did in jail.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So...like it? Reviews are great and bless you if you

do review. Flames are for marshmallows.

Luv ya'lls,

Captain Kels


	2. Wizards of Odd

O.O Wow..10 months ago I last updated. I've written a bunch of chapters for this story in a notebook (don't ask, haha), and if I get reviews, I'll update more often.

Reviewing is the best motivation in the world. Oh- and no flames or anything, please.

Now- on to the story!

Disclaimer- Still not owning...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh..." Liz took a moment to let sink in. Then she whispered, "Zomg.."

"What?"

"How do you know these things?" Liz looked suspiciously into Will's orbs.

Will stood with a blank look on his face. "I...uh.." he stuttered.

Liz narrowed her eyes. "You're lying!" She thrust an accusing finger in his face.

"No, I'm not!" Will retorted.

"Then how do you know this stuff?!"

"..."

"Exactly! You're making all of this up to-" Liz thought for a moment before she suddenly started

screaming.

"YOU'RE PSYCHO!!!"

"Excuse me? I most certainly am not! And it's psychic, not psycho."

"See! You just admitted you were psycho!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT!" Will shouted in her tympanic membrane (ear drum).

"Ouch.." Liz said, cupping her victim ear. "That was my ear, you dunce!"

She punched him in the face.

And so they went on like this for quite some time until it was sundown.

"Liz..."

"What?" she held a snowball mid-air.

"We need to get to Jack's," Will replied flatly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about him," Liz said as she lowered her arm and let the snowball drop to the ground with a soft _plop_.

Grabbing Will's arm, she jumped back into her "hyper-active singing mode".

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecause!..."

"Liz is having a tea party and wants Jack to co-ome!" Will chimed in, completely oblivious to the fact that he had slapped her earlier for singing.

They skipped all the way into the sunset, twirling and dancing, to Jack's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Very short chapter, sorry. I'll try to merge some chapters together to make it longer.

Hope you like!

Caribbean Babe


End file.
